User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-16
<< Previous Chapter ---- Symbol of Swords While I was still contemplating how to react, C followed up her earlier question. -Well...- She coughed weakly, her voice sounding raspy. -I had to call in a couple of favours for that actually...- As she spoke, her tone continuously turned hoarse. Just what the hell happened to you?! -I know Stargazer and Curry Girl poked around it to... match your needs.- 'No thanks to you.' I've growled under my breath a curse as I wrote into the ground. 'I'm quite pissed at you, especially after what END revealed about you.' There was no snickering, taunts, or anything that would have ignited my already boiling blood. -I see...- The pale girls voice was grating and even weaker than before. -You two... talked.- C started to cough, almost violently and I could hear unintelligible curses from the comm link. -Go... to the Quadriga.- Finally she managed to sputter between two fits of coughs. At the order, I could just blink in question. 'Why?' Just where is the damn bastard, nigh invulnerable pestilence that is kicked around by an enraged God of Death and laughing it off casually?! 'C, what's wrong?' ... I can't believe I asked that... She's so going to make me regret this, won't she? -Your suit... Quadriga.- The voice of the pale girl was drowned in coughing spasms, she didn't even try to annoy me. What the hell?! -Hur... ry!- C managed to finish the word, but then the line clicked and broke off. In that instant the voice of Tsubaki sounded and I looked up puzzled towards the slain behemoths body. -...ou hear us?- Along side the Instructors call, the other deployed gunners were calling out to me. -Sierra Declaine!- Her authoritative voice was filled with a tinge of worry now. -Sea must have jammed our line with the Captain.- Concluded the mature woman, apparently turning her attention to elsewhere. -Sakuya, Gina keep an eye on the Borg Camlann. Kota, fall back. I'll need you here back at the Branch.- 'I'm here!' Quickly leaning down and writing into the ground, I made a note of my awareness. 'What's the problem?' -That bastard cut off communications with you.- Soma growled in irritation into the line. -Get the hell out of there, right now! You heard the earlier warning of the old man, so move it Dead Beat!- 'Actually, C said the opposite.' With a raised eyebrow, I wrote my answer and waited for some response other than a snort from the dark skinned God Eater. 'She insisted that my suit and the Quadriga together would do something, probably help my cause?' Humming for a few seconds, the elder researcher spoke up. -Sea insisted it?- Dr. Sakaki repeated that part, musing about it for a while. -What explanation did she gave to you?- 'Nothing?' Well, she barely managed to freaking speak... 'Only that I need to hurry and go to the Quadriga.' -Doctor, what are your thoughts on this?- Tsubaki inquired and I could tell that in her opinion that would have been a denied action. Humming once more as if lost in deep thought. -Sierra.- Called the researcher for me. -I would like you to do as Sea asked, walk to the remains of the Quadriga and we'll see what happens.- I heard him then suddenly move his fingers frantically over a board of the equipment he was using probably. -Major, have the deployed team take out the Borg Camlann. I'm going to have to get a clear enough input of data to analyze properly.- -You heard the Doctor!- Commanded the mature woman, to what the three deployed gunners responded with a 'Yes Ma'am!' -Eliminate the Aragami, then stand by for further orders!- Well... let's see how this works out, shall we? 'Doc, I presume you are having a closed eye over my vitals. Am I correct?' I've gotten an a hum in return, that I've taken as a yes. 'Then please tell me if something goes awry.' With that, the distance between me and the beast started to decrease as I walked towards it. I could already see the body starting to decompose, having the core shattered the cells didn't have a precise enough control by themselves to maintain their form. Isn't this... interesting? Straight from the dissipating corpse of the Aragami, from the wounds a line of black cloud was streaming towards me. Are these... Oracle Cells? Tentatively, I've reached out to touch the incoming smoke, only to have it gather round the glowed fingers and swirl around it. Around me the small cloud started to dense and form a light layer, at least as much I could see. 'Doc, you seeing this?' -Ah, yes, yes we can see it quite clearly.- Came Dr. Sakaki's answer and I've rolled my hand in the dark substance. It shifted around my body, swirling in a ever condensing layer. -I've called for you to gain distance because we are not quite sure how it would affect the suit, with your current condition I deemed that taking the risk would be a very bad idea.- 'So then, any idea why C wanted me to get closer?' A couple of sniper shots rang out and I've turned towards from where it came, I could see that the Borg Camlann showed up on the horizon just barely, although it was within the firing range of the two God Eaters tasked to take it down. 'I don't feel anything strange, granted I am sore and the pain is going on my nerves.' -Your results indicate that, the Oracle Cells are drawn in by the Bias Field you are emitting, however that is as much I know.- Bias Field... what's that? I wanted to ask that, when a pained roar signaled that the arachnid Aragamis gotten enraged. -I'm sure, that you want to know what a Bias Field is, so I'll just elaborate it. As you know, an Oracle Cells are influenced by the Bias Factor they are in contact with. However, it is possible to induce reaction without even coming contact with the Bias Factor.- Thinking that through, it was making sense. 'So, this Bias Field is a form of Resonance created by a Bias Factor?' I've asked, trying to summarize it when the dark mist was noticeable being sucked into the crimson external armor. 'Doc?' What the hell? In the left upper corner, I could see that the green status bar started to slowly fill up, tick by tick. Along with it as it started to normalize even the red bar was starting to restore. 'Doc?' -Hmm, yes... yes, yes.- He was typing away fervently. -It makes sense now, I should have seen this sooner.- Said the researcher and I couldn't stop, but be curious. -Sierra, are you feeling better now?- The question struck me odd a bit. 'I am, but isn't that in correspondence with the suit fixing itself?' Wait, how is this working again? 'What's going on, doc?' Eventually the rest of the black cloud either was sucked into the armor, or dissipate around me. While the pain was still around, was less than when I woke up before foolishly combating the Quadriga. -As it was previously explained, in order to stabilize your condition we had to use a... special suit on you Sierra.- Licca spoke up instead of the Doctor, but I didn't mind that as long someone gives me answer. -However alone it wouldn't have been enough, so we did the next best thing we could...- I waited for the silence to break, but it wasn't happening apparently. Not without me prodding it to end. 'Don't keep me on the edge, please.' I frowned and walked closed to the Quadriga, now that the others are bringing down the Borg, I decided to take a closer look on the slain Aragami. -Well, the reason your suit is able to repair itself is because the material it was added, was none other than...- She sighed and hesitated momentarily. -The unaltered Oracle Cells that are used to repair your God Arc, Chupacabra.- ... What? -I'll spell it out for you, Dead Beat.- Soma snarled in irritation. -Basically you are wearing a damned God Arc.- ... ... WHAT?! -SHE DOES WHAT?!- Kota shouted also surprised and I heard Gina start giggling, while Sakuya simply sighed. -DOC?! IS THAT TRUE?!- Demanded the young gunner rather too enthusiastically in my opinion. -DOC?! ... IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!- -Settle down, Dead Weight!- Soma snarled, making said God Eater yelp and shut up. -What else did you think was possible to counteract her berserk cells?- He scoffed, as if it would have been so simple to understand. -Science 101.- I frowned and tried to put those not so helpful hints together, but I was drawing a blank. 'Care to elaborate, please?' I've written that into the ground soaked with the Quadrigas blood and fragments torn from its body. 'Not everyone is a tech head here, so you have to fill us in. Even if in layman's terms.' -Allow me to.- Licca spoke up hastily before the probably venomous answer of Soma could be heard. -The idea behind was just like Soma has mentioned, the best way to counter your uncontrollable Oracle Cells was to have them clash on with healthy ones. However we needed a way to prevent the mixing of the two, but at the same time permit contact.- 'That's why the suit was important, it is the medium required to both.' I've nodded in understanding. -Exactly! However, just alone the suit or the unaltered cells wouldn't have been enough. We had to make sure to have a proper contradictory versus the ones you are able to exert.- Explained the mechanic and I've thought that through in my head. That doesn't quite make sense to me. I frowned and hummed silently. 'You just said that they are uncontrollable, but to match their output you had to have some form of control in order to get a properly contrasting force, right?' -Dead Beat, are you this dense?- I heard the nasty remark of Soma, but ignored it. -That suit is enhanced with a CNS controller, created after observing the behaviour or your God Arc, in order to imitate some form of control over your Bias.- CNS? As in an artificial core, like it's installed in God Arcs? I looked down at the suit and noticed that under my neck there was a concentration of armored parts covering where the Limiters ran together. This must be it then... 'I see now why it was said if the Limiters give up, I'll be torn apart.' -Now that's out of the way, how about getting your ass back to the container and have you brought back?- Soma called indignantly towards me. -Your little stunt might have repaired the armored layer of the suit, but it took considerable damage considering your rough handling. It needs to be fixed ASAP!- My left eye twitched uncomfortably. 'Well, about that.' I'm going to get in so much trouble... 'That's gotten pretty much.' I had to brace myself for the probable outburst of rage. 'Destroyed by an accident?' Gina started to chuckle, when Soma just as predicted roared in anger. -You did WHAT?!- -Earlier, when the Captain decided to have her fun riding that... missile.- Called the sniper not hiding her mirth. -It fell and crashed into... well, busting it up good.- Gina laughed at the obvious bad temper of the other God Eater. -I don't think we can use that now, can we?- -Enough chatter!- Thundered Tsubaki and instantly everyone went silent. -You are to stand by until transport arrives. Keep that area secured!- -Yes Ma'am!- Chorused the deployed gunners and I nodded a few times too. I wonder, now... I've resumed my check on the Quadrigas damage and looked closer into the destroyed chest plates. They were open and from the inside I could see the unprotected core, broken into numerous fragments. Wonder if they can use these if I take it back? Reaching for the broken orb, I noticed that the crimson layer on the lower arm started to ripple slightly. Then, as if being pulled forward by an unseen force, my right had shot right towards the core, fingers grabbing it and yanking from place. All as if the whole suit, or at least the arm had a will of it's own. WHAT THE HELL?! -What are you doing Dead Beat?!- Soma roared as the large orbs fragments were gathered in my palm and that my other arm had lost it's control as well and was now pressing down on the pieces. -Stop that at once!!- The pieces started to crumble under the pressure and be squeezed tighter and tighter. I can't! Damn it, what is going on?! -Doctor, would you... take a look at these?- Licca called out and I heard some rustling as the researcher probably went over to do as was asked from him. -The suit is starting to stabilize itself?- Said the mechanic and I could confirm that, looking at the status bar at the top left corner. The red was increasing slightly to a little over to two thirds, while the green expanded beyond it's former maximum now standing a tenth longer than the other two. -Fascinating.- Called Dr. Sakaki. -It truly is marvelous. Don't you think? It is really interesting?- Piece by piece, part by part the orb was being crunched down and was starting to disappear into my palms. -It really appears that the suit really is functioning like a God Arc, one that is similar to your Chupacabra. Being able to break down an Aragami core and assimilate it into its own Bias. Marvelous.- I've taken a look at the status bars and the red one was now missing roughly a fifth of it's total. On the other hand Soma wasn't as much taken with the events as he grumbled. -Wasn't this the same reason the Dead Beat had lost control, because her damn God Arc couldn't handle the strain properly?- He growled some menacing words under his breath, about killing someone rather horribly and slowly. -She's repeating the same damn mistake!- -Mistake?- Excitement was evident in the Doctors voice. -Oh, no. No!- He claimed enthusiastically. -This is exactly what your Captain needed, to tilt the scales of the balance into her favour.- Finally, the rest of the core was absorbed and I regained control over my arms. -By the suit taking in the Core, it managed to grew in strength and better suppress the Captains condition. I would say that what ever made her decide to take that core into her hands was a stroke of luck to her, don't you think so too Soma?- So it was a good thing? Despite that I freaking lost control over my whole body?! I frowned and looked at my palms once more before crouching down. 'Doc, are you sure it was a good idea to absorb the core?' -I would say so, furthermore unlike with your God Arc...- Here the researcher stopped humming for a few seconds. -Well, your previous God Arc I mean... is that it seems you don't have to keep a strict diet to keep up balance, albeit. Once you're done taking a core, I am certain it wouldn't been able to be removed from the suit.- -That means, keep your hands off the Aragami!- Snapped Soma in anger. -We need those to enhance the Outer Wall and to repair God Arcs or continue our researches!- He grumbled. -I would recommend gathering the Borg Camlanns core.- Dr. Sakaki ignored the snort of the dark skinned God Eater. -Having a second Large type Aragami core imbued into the suits Bias should be powerful enough to optimize it in order to remove the pain from your body.- Worth a try, I guess... -Old man.- Soma called defiantly. -If that works, would that mean the Bias Field that the Dead Beat is emanating will get suppressed?- Thinking about that for a few seconds the Doctor answered. -Probably, that would mean it won't be required to get another... safety room for the Captain, is that what you were thinking?- Soma scoffed in disdain. -It would be foolishly over complicating this. Hey, Dead Beat! Go and rip that core out, but that's it! No funny busyness!- ... Like you're my boss? Oh well, I've started to walk towards the fallen arachnid. I've then noticed that my hunger had somewhat dissipated too. Hmm... okay, so maybe it is a good thing after all? Took quite a while to get to the body, it was very much dissolving in an every growing rapid way by the time I got to it. However, just like before, around my body the dark mist started gathering. However nothing else happened, it was just swirling around me. Hmm, okay? I've walked to the body and stopped right in front of the slain Borg Camlanns upper body. The mouth was hanging wide open, the many rows of teeth making me shiver a bit as I felt the urge to rush in and extract the core. Okay, okay, I get it now. Don't be so impatient... Using the large teeth as steps, I've made it right to the back of the mouth and although it was disgusting, with a thrust of my right arm shot upwards into the head of the arachnid. As if guided by an invisible hand, I've found the core on the first try and pulled it out from the body and jumped down from the mouth to the ground. In that moment, the small damage that was caused to the armored layer from the sharp edges was starting to repair itself as the dark mist was partially absorbed and I've used both of my palms to crush the orb intact between my hands. However instead of being broken, part of the dark mist then surrounded the core, which was actually intact and was absorbed into it. As the pressure grew stronger, it shattered into tiny fragments and was then absorbed much faster than the other one. Not even taking a full minute and it disappeared entirely, just like the pain coursing through my body. My eye shot to the status and saw that the red bar was now full and even increased to match the level of the green one, a full tenth longer than the Limiters. 'Kay, jobs done. How about a ride home?' ---- End of Chapter 2017,03,13 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts